Talk:Battlefield 2: Modern Combat
This game no longer has any online servers. I was pissed. Article Size Does anyone else feel this article should be broken up, like have a separate article for multiplayer (like BC1 and 2), as well as a separate one for glitches? It's size just gives me the feeling of tl;dr (too long; didn't read). PresidentEden78 17:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I agree, it needs to be revamped CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 02:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Me too. It looks like a massive wall of text that just seems redundant. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 02:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) What should we do? Keep it all the Online stuff, we really need to find some one else who has this game besides SunnyTom, because right now it' broken English about "Strategies" and glitches CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 02:29, August 2, 2010 (UTC) The Online Stuff should be put into a seperate article(s). Maybe someone should rent the game and play it? FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 02:41, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha,but its not an amusement to see how racism you are. Dont try to talk with me and tell me what I did wrong,or simple correct it,no you try to buy the game by yourself and play it.But good to know that you don't read what I've wrote and that no new account creation is possible for this game and that you dont understand what I write just now. Never see before an ignorance like this. Sunnytom 01:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Ignorance? How is this 'Ignorance'? I would if I could but I have to deal with poverty. I don't have time for such actions. And I am not Racist. I respect many cultures around the world so don't just assume that I'm being a racist arse. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 02:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Tom, racist?... What? We weren't being racist... '^^ Please, make your edits here, as I have stated on your user talk page. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:08, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Rather than whining over your problems with poverty(you're not the only one at the world who have to fight with poverty and prejudices),you should show your respect for other people, just by speaking with them and that I mean with ignorance. The only one here doing that in a sensible way,was the admin "ssd"(short name).Sunnytom 01:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) How the hell is someone with a computer in poverty? You appearantly do not understand. Just because I'm lucky enough to have a PC doesn't mean I'm safe from the powers of poverty. The PC I have here is B-Day present I was lucky to get. Assumptions do not create answers. @SunnyTom If you're going to say I speak with 'Ignorance' then show an example. No examples lead to possible confusion. I show respect to everyone here (almost) and yet I get a stupid complaint that clearly says that I've become an ignorance. How can offering suggesstions be considered 'racism', 'Ignorance' and everything else that's considered negative? Your so-called 'Sensible way' is practiced by all of us, not just SSDGFCTCT9 here. I have done it in a sensible way, SSD has done it in a sensible way, and everyone else has done it in a sensible way. --Unsigned comment by a noob.